


Omg, They Were Roommates

by Rohad



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: College, College AU, Drinking, F/F, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Human, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: After getting kicked out by her parents, Amity needed to find a new place to stay, and luckily her, her friend Willow knows someone who could use a new roommate.Why did her new roomie have to be so stupidly attractive though?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 397





	Omg, They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolfPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPen/gifts).



> A Happy Birthday to SilverWolfPen

At twenty-one, Amity never imagined herself as being here but things often didn’t pan out the way people thought they would. Something she had heard her whole life and that she had now realized beyond a shadow of a doubt, is true.

She never imagined herself couch surfing at her oldest friend’s place, living out of a couple of trash bags while she worked to finish her third year of college, suddenly homeless and working as a waitress in a family restaurant putting on a fake smile and cheery attitude that was like nails raking over a chalkboard to project; all for barely minimum wage and mediocre tips. 

She knew it would happen, had been certain of it, that this would be the end result if she ever came out to her parents. It was one of the few times she had not been pleased at all to be right, but right she was. 

She hadn’t even meant for it to happen, though it was a long time in the making. Really, she wasn’t sure how her parents had missed all the signs, her siblings certainly hadn’t, though thankfully they had never made so much as a peep about it. There was some solidarity between the three of them. 

No, it had been Amity that had shot herself in the foot that night at her parent’s charity gala. The young man in question just would not leave her alone. He had hounded her all evening for a dance or her number, trying to get her to let him take her out for dinner or drinks sometime. He was incessant and Amity had been at her wit's end already after back-to-back finals, and running on so little sleep and too much coffee she had finally snapped. 

“I’m gay!” she had finally turned around and yelled at him just as the band had finished a song, leaving the room in a quiet lull, broken only by her loud declaration.

The rest of the evening after arriving at home had been full of yelling and shouting as Amity finally decided to double down, there was no point trying to deny it after announcing it to a room full of strangers and her parents’ associates anyway. They did not like it, were downright livid actually, but were willing to ignore it so long as she would pretend. Amity had had enough pretending to last a lifetime though and adamantly refused. Her brother and sister watched, worried and silent from the stairs but it was better that way, she didn’t want to get them involved in the mess she had made for herself 

The evening had finally ended with her stomping out to her car with as much as she could, or cared to fit into two trash bags, and had taken off to the first place she could think of.

Willow’s apartment. 

The other woman had readily allowed Amity the use of her couch for as long as she needed. That night was a long and tense one, Amity and Willow sitting up and talking on the couch for hours. Her roommate, Gus, had peeked his head into the living room a couple of times, but Willow had only waved him away. 

Luckily for her at least, the semester was over and she had time to sit and think, come up with some plan of action. The first thing on that list had been to get a job. She couldn't crash on Willow and Gus’s couch forever, as much as they assured her it was alright, and her cash flow had been completely and utterly cut off at the roots. It made her glad that her car at least was fully paid off and in her name and that her ride through school was scholarship-based, or she could mark that off her list as well. She had decent-sized savings, she knew this day would come and had been preparing but she didn’t want to tap into that unless she had to or it would be gone before she knew it. 

It took a couple of weeks but she had finally managed to find something, even if it was waitressing at a mediocre family restaurant across the street from the university. The hours were long and the work grimy and exhausting, leaving her feeling utterly burnt out for any form of interaction with people, but she was determined to make it on her own, she didn’t have a choice. She wasn’t going to go crawling back to her parents and pretend she was something she wasn’t just to please them and their impossible expectations. She’d spent so many tormented years already doing just that, now that she had finally broken free of that and taken a breath of the fresh air, she couldn’t go back; she’d rather die.

It was a good month into her new path in life and the next semester was due to start soon and she was desperately looking for a place to live. She would forever be grateful to Gus and Willow for letting her stay as long as she had, but she had no private space of her own, and Amity had always been an intensely private person, her years in the closet just one reason but it was the biggest one. 

She clicked through multiple listings of nearby houses and apartments on her phone tiredly, leaning back on the couch, her feet thrown up on Willow’s lap as she watched Gus play a video game one evening after another exhausting shift. 

“Everything is too far outside my price range,” she sighed, dropping the device on her chest wearily, making Willow look up at her. 

“You know, there's no rush for you to go,” she reminded. “Right Gus?” Gus absentmindedly nodded, not really paying attention to the conversation as he clicked the controller rapidly, tongue poking out from between his lips. Willow rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Amity. 

“I know, and I'm grateful to both of you, but I really need my own space…,” she mumbled, wincing as another explosion blasted out of the TV as Gus blew something up with a grenade launcher, making both of them glance over.

“Right…” Willow nodded in understanding. “I think you’re going to have to get a roommate…,” she suggested and Amity grunted. She already knew that, she just really didn’t want to try and find a stranger to live with. 

“She could live with Luz,” Gus suddenly said, not looking up from his game but apparently listening.

“Oh, that’s a great idea, Gus!” Willow lit up with a bright smile.

“Who is ‘Luz’?” Amity narrowed her eyes. 

“She’s a friend of Gus’s, they met in their first year at the university. Her roommate just moved out the other day and she's looking for a new one. I think you two would get along great!” Willow clapped hands together but Amity was not convinced. 

“What’s she like?” she asked, looking at Willow with narrowed eyes. 

“She’s our age and a lit major, she’s really into creative writing, like you.” 

Amity hummed, it would be interesting to room with someone who had similar interests as her, though she wasn’t looking to make more friends, she just needed her own bedroom at a price that meant she didn't have to choose between that and food. 

She spent the next twenty minutes listening to Willow give her a brief rundown of her potential roommate. She would admit, it sounded promising and it wasn’t like she had any other leads at the moment.

“I’ll text her,” Willow said, pulling out her phone and typing out a quick message. 

That was how she found herself walking into an apartment just down the street from both her university and her job the next Sunday afternoon with Gus and Willow. He let them in with a spare key and she looked around at the living room. 

It was an eclectic mishmash of furniture. The couch, a large, dark green sectional, and a dark orange leather recliner sat nearby, angled at the large TV hanging on the wall, a couple of game systems sitting on the floor in front of it. 

She walked around, looking at the small but decent kitchen. 

“Come on, I’ll show you which room would be yours.” Gus waved her down the hall and she followed. The room in question was small, but anything was better than nothing and Amity nodded.

“So, where is she?” Amity asked as they moved back into the living room and Gus flopped onto the couch like he lived there. 

“She was working but said you could come to check it out, she should be here soon,” Willow said, glancing at the clock on her phone. 

Not a moment later the front door opened and both Gus and Willow called out greetings. Amity turned to introduce herself and the words caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the young woman standing in the doorway. 

She was tall, at least five inches taller than Amity and her dark, short cut hair had that deliberately mussed, attractive look as she beamed at them. Amity could feel her face heat up as she closed the door and walked inside. 

_'If I hadn’t been gay before I would be now….’_ is the only thought that manages to penetrate the sudden static between her ears. 

“Hey guys!” she greets, slipping the bag off her shoulder and hanging it on a nearby coat rack. “You must be Amity!” she said with a grin as she walked up to the other woman. Amity jolted as a pair of dark, molten brown eyes landed on her.

“Y-yeah, hi…” she managed to squeak, making Willow turn to look at her sharply, brows shooting up into her hairline.

“So, what do you think of the place?” she asked with a smile and Amity could swear she was melting on the spot.

“Hot…,” she managed to mumble and the other woman’s face turned confused. Somewhere behind her, Willow snorted and she jumped, face flushing red. “It’s kind of hot, but nice!” her voice cracked and Luz was smiling again. 

“Well, if you’re interested you can move in at any time, the sooner the better actually, my last roomie did pay their half of this month's rent, but I gotta find someone else soon,” she explained.

“I’m interested…,” Amity mumbled then realized what she’d said and her mouth snapped closed but Luz was grinning.

“Great, if you have any questions feel free to ask.” 

_‘Are you single?’_ is the only one that pops into Amity’s head straight away. She quickly shakes that off and rapidly tries to think of something halfway intelligent to say because so far she’s 0-2 and losing ground fast. 

“Anything I should know about the place?” She managed and mentally patted herself on the back for managing to get through the question and sound like she’s not a blithering idiot. 

Luz hummed, tapping her finger to her chin thoughtfully and Amity can’t help but think it’s the most adorable thinking face she’d ever seen. 

“The upstairs neighbors can get kinda loud sometimes but other than that it’s been pretty good the last two years I’ve lived here,” she finally said and Amity just nodded because it's the best she could manage at the moment. 

“So what do you think, Amity?” Willow asked and she didn't care one bit for the smug, knowing lilt in her friend’s voice, not at all. She has a distinct feeling Willow is not asking about the apartment. 

She thinks, hesitating. It's not bad and it was close to both school and work, logically, there's no reason not to take it.

Except…

She glanced surreptitiously over at Luz from the corner of her eye as she talked animatedly with Gus. 

That could be a problem. 

The absolute last thing she needed was a stupidly, attractive roommate to distract her. It would be wiser to keep looking, she had some time yet before classes resumed, though it would be harder to keep looking once they started. 

She was about to turn down the offer when Luz was standing in front of her once again, with that stupidly wide grin pulling at her face.

“So, what do you think?” she asked and before she could stop herself she was nodding.

“Y-yeah!” came flying out of her mouth before she could even think to stop it. 

_‘Wait, what!?’_

“Sweet!” Luz pumped a fist and she could feel Willow's eyes boring a hole into the back of her head, knowingly. She was going to hear about this later, she just knew it. 

“Whenever you’re free let me know, I’ll help you move your stuff in,” Luz offered and Amity just nodded, trying to go over her schedule and make some form of coherent response in her mind. 

She didn’t have all that much to actually move in, but Luz didn’t need to know that. The only thing she actually needed to collect was her bed, which the twins had gotten moved out and put in storage for her while their parents were out. Everything else of value she had wanted, she took with her that night. 

She would go and pick it up when she moved in.

“Okay, thanks,” she nodded.

Three days later they moved in her bed and two trash bags. She saw Luz glance at them a couple of times, but thankfully said nothing about it; for which she was glad.

~ ~ 

Other than the obvious issue she had, living with Luz wasn’t difficult, as she feared having a roommate would be from the many horror stories she’d heard from others that lived on campus. The living room was usually fairly clean, save the pile of shoes Luz tended to leave piled up next to the front door and the odd assortment of books always sitting on the coffee table that ranged from her class textbooks, a book about giraffes, and a Necronomicon. 

She wasn’t even going to ask about that one. 

She, thankfully, didn’t see Luz that much at first. Sometimes in the morning before they left for class they would say quick hellos and goodbyes to each other as they both dashed off and in the evening when she got home from work Luz would be sitting in the living room, playing video games on the couch or typing away at her laptop like mad. Amity wondered just what she was always working on. If she wasn’t on her computer she was tapping away at her phone. She was a lit major like herself, so she assumed something for class. 

When she did pass her by, Luz sometimes yelled out questions. Ones that weren’t all that strange for someone in their major, but still, Amity wondered. 

“What’s a good synonym for interaction?” she asked one night as she stared at her computer screen when Amity passed through after walking in from a very long shift that left her a little more than annoyed. A family had been less than pleased with their bill, and lo and behold decided it was her fault they couldn't count, ending her night with a glass of water being thrown at her and only barely not losing it. 

“I don’t know,” she grumbled, not even sparing her a glance as she kicked off her shoes angrily, and mumbled under her breath about minimum wage bullshit and people who couldn't count. 

“You okay, roomie?” Luz asked as she sat up from where she had been laying haphazardly on the couch, legs kicked up over the back, hanging upside down. 

“I’m fine!” she snapped, turning a heated glare on Luz, who shrank back at the sharp tone and Amity immediately felt guilty. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, dragging a hand down her face tiredly. “Work was a lot and I have a quiz tomorrow I need to study for…,” she trailed off.

“You want some help studying?” Luz offered, righting herself on the couch to look at Amity. 

She paused, rejection halfway out of her mouth. She could use some help studying, but the luster of her roommates' attractiveness had yet to wear off, even after three weeks and she wasn’t sure how much studying she would get done, at least not over her coursework. She doubted she was going to be graded on the study of Luz’s arm muscles though. 

“I…” her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and Luz laughed, closing her laptop and jumping off the couch, stretching her arms overhead and Amity was most certainly not distracted by the way her tank top rose above her midriff. 

“I was getting hungry anyway, I was gonna order a pizza and study myself, so?” she asked looking at Amity questioningly. 

“Uh-huh…I’ll study you…,” she mumbled, the question not even really registering until the words had already left her mouth. Her face exploded in crimson as she realized what had just tumbled out of her mouth but Luz didn’t seem to be listening anymore as she moved across the room to her phone sitting on the counter.

“I’m lactose-intolerant, so it’s vegan cheese, is that okay?” she glanced over at Amity who just nodded dumbly in response, still mentally slapping herself for that flub. “Cool!” with that she started tapping at her phone and Amity chose that moment to retreat to her room under the guise of changing, but she really needed a minute to get a grip on herself.

She mumbled her excuse and speed-walked down the hall with Luz calling back an affirmative. 

She closed the door and leaned heavily against it with a sigh.

“Get a hold of your damn self!” she hissed angrily, running a hand through her hair. “You’re fucking twenty-one, not fourteen!” She pushed herself off the door and quickly changed out of her work clothes. 

She gathered up her book and notes before heading back out into the living room where Luz was once again perched on the couch with her phone and laptop open once more, typing away at it. 

“What are you working on, an essay?” she managed to ask halfway normal as she sat on the sofa, as far away from Luz as she could manage, which was still not far enough if you asked her. 

“Oh, no,” Luz snorted. “It’s just a…. hobby,” she shrugged and finished whatever she was doing before closing the computer. She didn’t elaborate any further so Amity didn’t ask.

“So, whatcha got?” Luz asked, turning to her eagerly and Amity couldn't help but think of a puppy the way she was staring at her with those wide, brown eyes. 

“Biology…” she groaned. 

“Biology?” Luz frowned. “Aren’t you in your third year?” she cocked her head curiously as Amity handed over the thick tome of a book.

“Yes, but I put it off till the last minute, now I have to take it, I won't have time next year.”

Luz hummed and cracked open the book to its bookmarked page. She frowned at the pages filled with graphs and charts of cell conversions and mitosis. Science was not her strong suit. She frowned down at it with narrowed eyes.

“Is this even English….?” she mumbled and Amity leaned back on the armrest and groaned.

“I am so screwed…,” she breathed. 

“No, no!” Luz waved a hand. “I can help!” she assured, still studying the book. “What exactly is the quiz over?” 

“Cell cycle,” she said, sitting back up.

“Okay!” Luz hopped up and jogged over to her bag hanging by the door and started digging through it. After a minute she seemed to find what she was looking for and ran back over, jumping onto the couch, only a scant few feet away now. Amity bounced when she landed and watched as Luz quickly began jotting things down on notecards. After a few minutes, she sat up and showed Amity a card with a picture of a dividing cell drawn on it. 

“I drew pictures of the cells and put them in cycle order so you can memorize them,” she said proudly and Amity couldn’t help but smile. “Ready?” she asked and Amity nodded. 

They spent the next fifteen minutes quickly flashing through the cards. The first few times she got far more wrong than right but after a few minutes she started to remember the order and tried to burn it into her brain till there was a knock on the door and they both jumped, thoroughly engrossed in the lesson, or at least Amity was. She was in the zone and never noticed that Luz’s gaze on her had become somewhat more intense as time went on. 

“Pizza!” Luz grinned, setting the cards down and jumping to grab her wallet sitting on the counter.

Amity stood, and moved toward her room to get some cash but before she could even make it to the hall, Luz was already closing the door, box in hand. 

“I could have paid for half of it, Luz,” she started but the other woman just waved her off with a grin.

“Don’t worry about it, I offered. You can get me next time.” She winked and Amity froze as Luz dashed into the kitchen with the pizza, followed by the ruckus of her moving about the kitchen. 

Amity shook it off and followed. Luz was standing at the counter reaching for the plates, tank top riding up again and Amity pointedly looked anywhere else but the smooth expanse of skin of Luz’s back. 

Why, why did her first and so far only roommate have to be tall, gorgeous and so nice?! Was it a universal prank on her? She reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying to bring some form of regular thought back to her head, before she could though, Luz was turning around and holding a plate out to her. 

“Here ya go!” she offered with a chipper little smile. She took it numbly and mumbled something that sounded like ‘thanks’ under her breath as Luz turned and popped open the box. She could smell it from here and Luz made a low, delighted sound that sent goosebumps racing up her arms.

 _‘Stop it!’_ she hissed internally, shaking her head as she turned and ripped open the silverware draw and dug around for a fork.

She jumped when she turned back around to find Luz’s face a few inches from her, pizza already hanging out of her mouth as she leaned down to look over her shoulder.

“What!?” she couldn't help but snap, face heating up. She could practically feel Luz’s breath on her face before she leaned back, swallowing the bite in her mouth. 

“You eat pizza with a fork?” she asked incredulously and Amity bristled at the obvious amusement in her voice. 

“So?!” she frowned, brandishing the utensil like a weapon. Luz just grinned, holding up a hand as if to ward off the coming stabbing. 

“Nothing, nothing!” she laughed as she backed out of the kitchen with her plate. Amity huffed and glared until she vanished into the living room. 

Luz was still glancing up at her, amused, when she walked back into the living room and plopped back into her spot in the corner, pointedly ignoring her roommate's shit-eating grin, and that fact that Luz was even closer now than before, their knees almost brushing. 

She could feel her eyes on her as she cut up her pizza and her face was turning redder by the second knowing she was watching her.

“I’m going to stab you,” she bit out and Luz made a choking sound as she laughed around a mouthful of vegan cheese. 

“I didn’t know you were so violent when I let you move in…,” she teased. Amity glared at her, growling under her breath as Luz just grinned back. She ignored her as she took a bite, but Luz wasn’t done. “I’ll be sure to hide the sporks before I go to bed tonight…” 

Amity snorted around her food, trying not to let her attractive, but annoying roommate see but Luz definitely heard and her grin only widened, capitalizing on the moment. 

“I can see it now; my tombstone. Luz Noceda: sporked to death.” 

That time Amity nearly choked.

“I’m leaving!” she jumped up and hurried down the hall, Luz’s laughter followed her.

“Amity, come back!”

“No!” Her door slammed shut. “I’m not going to sit and be judged for my pizza eating!” Her voice echoed through the door, which luckily, also concealed her bright red, glowing face. 

“I’m sorry!” Luz whined from the living room.

Amity ignored the whining and breathed a sigh of relief.

Luz was definitely, one hundred percent, a danger to her mental health. 

“Stupid, pretty, lactose-intolerant roommate…,” she muttered to herself. 

~ ~ ~

It was two weeks later when she had her next uncomfortably close encounter with Luz.

It was a rare day when she came home from class and didn’t have to rush straight off to work.

She could hear the music blaring from their apartment the second she was standing in front of their door. She narrowed her eyes, keys in hand as they hovered in front of the lock, trying to decide if she wanted to walk in or not.

If she had learned anything since moving in, it was that Luz was eccentric at the best of times and charmingly strange the rest. So she wouldn’t exactly say she was surprised when she walked into the apartment to find her roommate dancing around the kitchen in her pajamas and cooking… something. She also would never admit to just how close she was watching Luz's body move in time with the music. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was telling her to stop being a creepy dimwit but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the much louder thoughts at the forefront, which was little more than incoherent screaming. 

Luz spun around and froze upon seeing Amity standing there, looking at Luz with a distant, murky expression. She reached over and turned the music on the stereo down to a less ear-splitting level.

“Hey Amity!” she greeted, nonplussed to have been caught in the middle of some… very interesting dance moves and Amity very much not watching her hips. “Just get home?” she asked, snapping her out of it. 

"Yeah, my final lecture let out early and I don't have work tonight. I take it you don’t either?”

“Nope, I’m gonna sit and marathon Azura movies till my brain oozes out of my ears,” she announced and Amity’s ears perked.

“Good Witch Azura?” She barely got the question out before Luz was practically in her face, grinning from ear to ear.

“You know Good Witch Azura?” she asked excitedly. Amity flushed, both at the question and the sudden close proximity she found herself in with Luz. She took a step back, glancing elsewhere.

“I… enjoyed the series a lot when I was younger…,” she finally said after a long moment and Luz’s grin was almost blinding. 

“You wanna watch the movies with me?” Luz asked, and she sounded so excited and hopeful that the idea of turning her down was but a brief flash in Amity’s mind before she was nodding back, a small smile of her own pulling at her lips.

“Sure, Luz.” She nodded. She had meant to sit down and do some studying tonight, but she had trouble telling Luz no; like right now. She refused to look any deeper into that. 

“Great, I’m making dinner first, you want some?”

She glanced over at whatever Luz was making. “Are you making pancakes?” she asked, looking around Luz at the disk in the pan.

“Breakfast for dinner is always recommended!” Luz asserted, holding up a spatula and Amity snorted.

“It’s burning…,” she said, taking a step back as Luz whipped around and yelped upon seeing one of her pancakes turning black.

“Mierda!” Luz quickly jerked the pan off the stove and started blowing on the acrid, black smoke wafting off the pan. She couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she turned and strutted down the hall to her room. 

“But yes, I’d love some,” she smirked to herself, not noticing the look Luz was throwing her as she walked into her room to change. 

It was over a stack of pancakes and forty-five minutes into “Azura: Field of Deadly Fates” that Amity found herself embroiled in a heated argument about Hecate’s character arc in the movie with Luz.

“She was obviously helped along by Malinngale!” Luz argued, pointing a fork at the screen. “She never would have helped Azura if he hadn’t revealed that she knew where the Smidgen was!” 

“That’s bullshit!” Amity scoffed. “She was obviously already on her way to the tournament, that's where she ran into Malingale!” 

They argued back and forth through dinner and three more movies.

  
  
The next time she became coherent she was only aware of the warmth cocooned around her. 

Amity groaned, slowly peeling her eyes open, the glaring bright light off the TV shined into her eyes in the darkness of the living room. The menu screen for the last Azura movie flickered at her from the screen. She blinked tiredly, when had she fallen asleep? Her eyes flickered around the room, landing on the little green clock on the front of the blue-ray player.

Three in the morning. 

She had fallen asleep watching the movie. She needed to get into bed.

She started to sit up but stopped when she realized that she was not, in fact, laying on the couch; but on Luz.

Amity was suddenly wide awake and her face probably glowed even in the darkness of their living room.

Luz was nestled into the corner of the sectional, head tilted back and snoring quietly, Amity leaned against her, head on her chest and Luz’s arm draped across her shoulders. The blanket that was usually hanging from the back of the couch draped over them. 

She couldn't ignore the implications of that!

She had obviously fallen asleep and Luz had covered them up. Now she was laying there, frozen, trying to decide what she should do, her 3 am brain working overtime in its foggy state.

Did she try to get up and potentially risk waking Luz and facing the embarrassing situation there, or just go back to sleep and save the embarrassment for after the sun came up? Only one option offered her a chance of getting out of this unscathed, small as that chance was.

It didn’t take her long to decide and with all the speed of a melting glacier, carefully and achingly slow, she pulled back the blanket and scooted herself out of the other woman’s grip.

It took an agonizingly long time, at least twenty minutes, her whole body tensing up anytime Luz so much as twitched or there was a hitch in her quiet, adorable, snoring. 

Finally, she was standing next to the couch and tiptoeing around it toward the hall when she paused, thinking. 

Soundlessly, she moved back and flipped the blanket back over Luz before turning off the TV and stalking down the hall to her bedroom, never noticing the smile that twitched up on Luz’s face.

~ ~

It was rare for Amity to be home before Luz, given her classes were on opposite days from Amity's and she was usually finished with work by the time Amity finished her last class of the day but the professor had canceled their lecture for the day due to a personal emergency. Amity didn’t question it, she needed all the extra time to study when she wasn't at work that she could get. 

It was even rarer than that though for Luz to be in a bad mood, but when the front door slammed open one Thursday evening two months into the semester she knew right away that it was not in the other woman’s usual exuberant way of entering a room. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when the door slammed shut again and Luz stomped into view of where she was sitting at the kitchen table, pouring over her textbooks. She watched her mutter to herself in angry, rapid Spanish as she pulled off her bag and hung it up much harder than necessary. 

"Tough day?" She asked, making Luz jump and whip around.

"Amity! What are you doing here?"

"I live here," was the deadpan response. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, setting down her pencil.

Luz hesitated a moment before sighing and walking into the kitchen to dig a bottle of water out of the fridge, 

“It was a tough day at the cafe today… people are jerks… but then I couldn’t get this woman to leave me alone!” she huffed, throwing up her hands as she plopped herself down into the nearest chair. 

Amity frowned, brows scrunching together between her eyes as she turned her full attention to her stewing roommate.

“What do you mean?”

“Some woman came into the cafe in the last two hours of my shift and was trying to get my number, it was really annoying…,” she grumbled, taking a long drink.

Amity’s stomach twisted up into a tight knot and she felt positively nauseous. 

“Because it was a woman?” Amity managed to get out and Luz choked on the water in her mouth, sending it spraying across the table as she gurgled and gasped. 

“What? No!” she coughed waving her free hand, her face turned bright red as she tried to breathe through the water now filling her lungs. “I’m bisexual!” she blurted out, staring hard at Amity, who flinched at the yell but that did make the sickening feeling in her stomach ease. She mentally shook herself. Of course, Willow would never have suggested she live with Luz after everything that had happened to her if Luz was like that. 

“She just wouldn't leave me alone, I was pretty clear I wasn’t interested and I was working, who does that!?” Luz threw up a hand and took a much slower drink of her water this time, making sure to swallow it properly. “She hung around for two hours and tried to follow me to my car…,” Luz grumbled, leaning on her elbows tiredly.

“Ugh, that is pretty creepy, giving the rest of us a bad name. As if this shit wasn’t hard enough already…,” she mumbled the last part under her breath as she turned her eyes back down to her textbook and picked up her pencil. 

They were quiet long enough that Amity thought the conversation was done but a few moments later Luz’s voice cut through the silence. 

“Are you gay?” she asked and Amity’s head jerked up, eyes wide and a denial already on the tip of her tongue but it stayed there as she gazed back at Luz, who only appeared curious and nothing more. It took everything she had to shake off the urge to deny, years of ingrained repression rising to the surface. She had become fairly comfortable with Luz at this point and after she had just shared that little tidbit about her own sexuality, it felt more wrong to lie to her than not.

“Yeah,” she said quietly, jerking her head in a nod. The next question surprised her just as much as the last.

“Does that have anything to do with why you got thrown out of your parent’s place?”

Amity’s grip around her pencil tightened. 

“Was it that obvious, that I got kicked out?” she answered the question with one of her own. 

“Well… when you moved in… I noticed that all you really had was a bed and a couple of trash bags worth of stuff…” she shrugged. “I asked Willow and she said your parents kicked you out… though she wouldn’t say why…,” Luz seemed to hesitate, words sitting on the tip of her tongue and Amity already knew what she was going to ask. “Was it because you’re gay?” she asked. Amity took a deep, silent breath through her nose. 

“Yes… and no. It was because I wouldn't pretend I wasn't for them.” she shrugged, refusing to look at Luz. 

They were quiet for a long couple of moments as Amity waited for her to speak, staring intently down at the textbook, at words she couldn’t process as she waited for Luz to say something; anything.

Finally, Luz leaned back in her chair and grunted.

“That sucks, Amity,” was all she said and Amity couldn’t help but snort at that.

“Honestly… I think it was the best thing that ever happened to me.” She was surprised by just how much she meant it too. 

~ ~

Amity wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but she could feel it. 

Things had always been easy with Luz, she was warm, welcoming, open and probably the sweetest and easiest person to get along with that Amity had ever met.

Two weeks after their chat in the kitchen, she still was, but Amity felt it; a shift in their dynamic, subtle but there. 

Things were still easy with Luz, but there were moments where interactions between them felt like they took on a whole different life. They were charged and tense with an undercurrent of something else hidden just beneath the surface.

Yesterday, for example.

She had just been walking down the hall to the living room when Luz had come barreling around the corner and knocked her backward. She had been braced for the sudden impact, eyes squeezed shut when a pair of solid arms had wrapped around her waist, jerking her to a halt. 

When she blinked them open, she was staring up at Luz’s big, brown eyes. Then the other woman laughed. 

“Falling for me, Blight?” she asked with a teasing smirk playing at her lips and Amity wanted to reach up to smack her and tell her she was an idiot but the words had died in her throat. 

The tone was teasing but there was a look in Luz’s eyes, something far more serious than the tone implied and Amity hadn’t known what to say and sputtered a half squawking sound in response. Not even a coherent one but Luz had just laughed as she held her aloft before finally pulling them both up to standing and apologizing for running into her, then hurrying down the hall to her bedroom, leaving Amity standing there, mouth still hanging ajar.

That hadn’t been the only incident where Luz did or said something that sounded light and teasing but had a definite hint of something more serious lurking beneath the surface and Amity couldn’t shake the feeling for the life of her. 

It was kind of confusing, but at the same time, Amity had a hard time minding it. The little nagging hope that maybe Luz felt as she did had become more persistent as of late. She had to stomp it down sometimes even as it made her stomach flutter dangerously.

Today, however, her overwhelming crush on her roommate was the absolute last thing on her mind.

She had just finished the longest ten-hour shift of her life in a hot, loud, and cramped restaurant, busting her ass for scraps.

It was Friday night and she thought she had gotten used to the weekend hustle and bustle of the restaurant but she had forgotten that it was a holiday weekend and the place had been full from the start of her shift till the end.

She was dead on her feet, barely conscious and she wasn't even sure how she made it home. The drive had been automatic and she was just glad she hadn't fallen asleep at some point.

All she wanted to do now was take a scalding hot shower and then slip into bed and unconscious. 

Luz was nowhere to be seen when she walked in and she didn't have the brainpower to even question it.

Only enough to kick off her shoes and throw down her stuff, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Boiling water on her skin was her only prevailing thought as she threw open the bathroom door and stopped.

The room was full of steam, but not near thick enough for her eyes to not immediately zero in on her roommate, standing in front of her, towel in hand and looking back at Amity with wide-blown eyes.

Completely naked and still dripping from the shower she had obviously just gotten out of.

It had to only have been five seconds at best, but it felt like five solid minutes to Amity as she and Luz stared at each other. 

She didn’t mean to look… yet she couldn’t stop the quick flicker of her eyes, as if they had taken on a will of their own. The haze of steam did little to shroud her roommate from her view and she could feel all the blood in her body rushing to her face. Luz was just as fit as her tank tops implied. 

Luz made a noise, maybe a squeak or something, Amity wasn't sure but it snapped her out of her nebulous, dumb-struck state and she jumped, face erupting in a wash of fiery, hot red.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed and the door banged closed before running down the hall to her room and slamming it shut behind her before she threw herself onto her bed and buried her burning face into the pillow and screamed.

Why, why in the world had she had to open the bathroom door at just that moment?!

The bone tiredness that she had felt before had been washed away, drowned out by complete and total embarrassment and a healthy dose of shame that she hadn’t been able to stop the quick flicker of her eyes. That image was forever seared into her brain, for better or worse. 

Not that it was a bad image by any means...

Amity groaned into her pillow and wondered if she should just suffocate herself right now. She liked that prospect so much better than the thought of going back out there and facing Luz.

What would she even say to her? 

_'Sorry, I walked in on you then couldn’t help but look? '_

Her face burned as she moaned into her pillow again, curling up into a tight ball and burying herself beneath the blankets. 

She didn’t leave her room to shower till after midnight when she knew Luz would be asleep and there was no danger of running into her. 

She sighed heavily to herself as near-boiling water ran through her dark green hair and down her skin. 

She was going to have to do something. If nothing else, apologize, for so very rudely barging into the bathroom and into Luz’s privacy. She definitely would not have been happy about it, though she also probably would have died on the spot if Luz had come barreling into the bathroom and seen her.

Yes, she had to at the very least apologize.

The trouble with that was being able to look Luz in the face and not picture her naked and wet.

She groaned, pressing her face against the wet tile. 

She avoided Luz for the next three days. One of the perks of having committed Luz’s class and work schedule to memory, she knew just when the other woman would be out of the apartment and she could move about without worry. 

Luz, however, was clearly not avoiding her though and had sent her a few text messages and even tried to call her once or twice though she always sent back messages that she was busy or in class or at work and had taken to going to the library to study after either, not going home till she knew that Luz would be asleep already and it was running her ragged. When her attempts to reach Amity had proved futile she had taken to leaving little sticky notes on the fridge or Amity’s bedroom door.

It was like living in a prison, constantly looking over her shoulder for the other woman, not to mention the guilt because now it was probably readily apparent to Luz that she was avoiding her. 

She just needed to suck it up and apologize already.

The problem was, by the time she came to this conclusion, it seemed Luz was avoiding her now.

She came home early from her Saturday morning classes to find the apartment empty and Luz should have been home.

A little purple sticky note on the fridge caught her attention.

_‘Took an extra shift at work’_

That was all it read. No accompanying anecdotes about her day or little faces drawn on it like when she usually left Amity notes and she frowned to herself. She could feel the shortness in the note and worry bubbled up in her gut. She had let this go on too long, been a coward instead of owning up and apologizing. 

She sighed to herself and grabbed her keys before hurrying out the front door. 

She knew where Luz worked, she talked about it often enough and the eclectic pair of sisters that owned the place that Luz seemed to just adore but she had never actually been there. It was a little more out of the way than her usual coffee shop and she never wanted to bother Luz at work, so she’d never had the excuse to go.

 _'The Owl House’_ was a quaint little place with more colors splashed across the storefront than a painter's palette and Amity couldn’t have missed it if she tried. Luz’s car was parked out front and she sighed to herself as she climbed out of her car and walked inside.

Maybe she should have just waited until she got home? Well, she was here now, no sense in turning around and going home, though she really wanted to. 

It was warm inside and the scent of freshly baked goods and hot coffee mixed with the garishly decorated insides creating an almost sensory overload.

The place was fairly busy, it was Saturday, though they seemed to be in the middle of a lull as the counter stood empty. There were a few people working behind it and she spotted Luz quick enough. She seemed busy and Amity suddenly doubted the logic of this idea.

No, she needed to get this done or she never would. She squared her shoulders as she walked up to the counter. 

It didn’t take but half a second for Luz to catch sight of her, the blinding shade of mint-green she had been dyeing her hair for years was at least good for that, no one ever missed her, even in a crowd. 

“Amity! What are you doing here?” Luz moved up to the counter and Amity sighed silently to herself.

“Can we talk when you have a minute? If not, it can wait till you get home…,” she started, and then Luz was nearly jumping over the counter.

“I can talk now!” she nearly shouted, making Amity flinch back. “I mean, I’m due for my break, if you wanna go sit down I’ll be out in a minute, I just gotta clear it with Eda or Lilith.” She jerked a thumb over to a fairly empty section of the place and Amity nodded. “Do you want something to drink or…,” she trailed off and Amity shook her head.

“No, I’ll just wait for you,” she mumbled and moved to sit.

She slid into the chair and glanced around the place, fingers tapping rhythmically, nervously, against the tabletop.

She was definitely sensing a bird theme in the place as she looked around at the murals painted on the walls, owls, mostly. 

It was nice, if a little loud for her personal taste. 

Something was bothering her, outside her impending conversation, she could swear she felt eyes on her. Amber eyes swiveled around but she didn't see anyone and shrugged it off.

Somewhere in the back of the store she heard the shattering of glass, then yelling as Luz suddenly came out of the employee door and made a beeline straight for her, sliding onto the bench across from her.

"Sorry, my bosses were being… themselves." She shrugged helplessly with a sheepish grin.

“It’s fine…,” Amity mumbled. 

“So…?” Luz asked, drumming her own fingers nervously on the wood.

“I’m… really, really sorry, about what happened the other night,” she finally managed to spit out, face turning red at the mention of it as she stared down at the table, unable to look her in the eye. 

“It’s okay,” was all Luz said and her eyes whipped up to look at her in disbelief. Luz was staring back at her, seemingly unbothered, even smiling at her. 

“Just like that? I… I’ve been avoiding you for days…,” she mumbled, looking back down at the table.

“I know, I just figured you were embarrassed… and knowing all your… issues and stuff, I figured it was probably just better to let you. It’s not like you were trying to catch me in the shower,” she laughed and the fading flush on Amity’s cheeks returned ten-fold.

“Of course I wasn’t!” she nearly shouted, drawing the concerned looks of a few nearby customers. Luz just laughed.

“Then don’t worry about it, it was bound to happen eventually.” she shrugged. “We’ve been living together for almost three months, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened yet!” 

Amity huffed, she could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears. 

“Why didn’t you lock the door?” she snapped and Luz shrugged, a teasing grin pulling at her lips as she leaned forward into Amity’s space.

“Why didn’t you knock?” she fired back. Amity didn’t have an answer to that, just glared back sourly as Luz snickered. 

“Forget about it, Amity.” She waved it off.

Amity didn’t think she’d be doing _that_ anytime soon; probably _never_ in fact. 

“Hey, you’re not working tonight, right?” she asked and Amity blinked at the sudden subject change.

“No, why?”

“Gus Willow and I were going to this club, bar place on the other side of town tonight. An acquaintance of Eda’s owns it, it’s called The Haunted Mansion, you should come with us!”

Amity hummed. She swore Luz gave her whiplash at times, the way she could bounce so easily between topics and emotions. She had been a nervous wreck coming here and now she was being asked to go out drinking. Living with Luz was a wild ride at times. 

“Please~” Luz wheedled, making puppy eyes at her and Amity groaned internally. Why did she have to be so damn cute?

“I… guess.” she gave in and a bright grin broke out across her roommate's face.

“Yes!” she pumped a fist and Amity couldn’t help but snort, the corners of her mouth quirking up against her will. “Great, I’ll be home in a couple of hours, they wanted to go at seven and get…” she stopped, eyes flickering to something over Amity’s shoulder and frowned, eyes taking on a worrying light. 

“What’s wrong?” Amity asked as Luz hunkered down in her chair, as though trying to hide behind Amity. 

“That chicks back…” she jerked her head at something and Amity completely ignored her hiss not to look as she glanced over her shoulder and briefly locked eyes with a young woman sitting on the other side of the cafe. She glanced away quickly, as though she hadn’t just been watching them and Amity frowned as she turned back around.

“The one that wouldn’t leave you alone?” she asked and Luz nodded.

“She’s been coming in a lot lately, I think she knows when I usually work, my coworkers tell me they almost never see her if I’m not here,” she mumbled, keeping her head down. 

“So, she’s stalking you?” Amity’s asked, mouth screwing up on a tight frown and brows furrowing between her eyes. 

“No, no. She’s not like, standing outside our apartment at night or anything,” Luz grumbled. “She’s just really insistent… and pushy…and creepy… maybe she’s stalking me,” Luz admitted after a moment. 

“Did you talk to your bosses’?” The way Luz refused to meet her eyes told Amity the answer to that. “Luz!” 

“I don’t want to make a big deal out of it!” She threw up a hand. “She hasn’t even come up to me again since the first time, just comes in, orders coffee or whatever and...watches me…” she grimaced. 

Amity watched Luz with a frown as she hunched over, seemingly trying to make herself as small as possible. She could feel that woman’s eyes on them again, even without turning around, and knew she was watching them. Especially with the way Luz’s eyes kept darting over her shoulder in that direction.

“You need to tell her to leave you alone,” she insisted and Luz winced. 

“I don’t want to make a big deal out of nothing, she’s not hurting anyone…”

“She’s making you uncomfortable!” 

“It’s fine, she’ll lose interest and go away and I gotta go back to work,” Luz clearly sidestepped the issue as she glanced at the large owl-shaped clock hanging over the front door. “I’ll see you when I get home okay?” she asked and Amity could feel the weightiness of the question. 

_‘Can we not talk about this anymore?’_

She nodded and Luz seemed to sag with relief.

“Good, I’ll see you later.” She smiled at her and stood, heading back into the kitchen. 

Amity frowned to herself, fingers once more tapping against the table, but no longer with nerves but growing agitation, like the quick twitching of a cat’s tail. 

Luz didn’t want to make a big deal out of this, but that didn’t mean Amity didn’t. Her friend was clearly uncomfortable and jumpy. Amity had lived with her long enough to know. 

Her agitation was only growing by the second the more she thought about that look on Luz’s face. How nervous she’d seemed while she was clearly trying to pretend she wasn’t. She glanced over at the front counter and Luz had yet to emerge from the back. 

She glanced over her shoulder and the woman was still sitting there, looking between her phone and the counter, waiting, and Amity scowled, jumping up from her seat and moving quickly across the room. 

The woman in question glanced up and saw Amity making her way straight for her and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she approached, but Amity was on her before she could even think to jump up.

“Do you have a problem?” Amity bit out with a growl as the girl stared up at her. 

“Wha- No I was just…,” she started but Amity was far from done.

“You need to leave her alone!” she snapped, jerking a thumb over toward the counter and she could tell that she knew exactly what she was talking about by the way her eyes flickered to the front before returning to Amity as she sunk down in her chair, pinned beneath the hard amber glare. 

“I- I just wanted to talk to her…”

“Well, she doesn't want to talk to you and you’re freaking her out!” Amity growled. “She already told you no, take a hint,” she snarled. 

She almost thought the girl was going to swing at her when she jumped up, making the chair skitter back across the floor loudly. That was fine by her, Amity had her first-degree black belt in Aikido. Something she picked up solely to fend off the terrible twins that were her siblings as a child and had just become a hobby she enjoyed.

If she wanted to fight Amity would happily oblige her.

Instead, however, she looked about ready to cry.

“Sorry, I didn’t know she had a girlfriend…” she mumbled, as though that were an excuse, then took off out the cafe’s doors in a rush. 

Amity blinked, watching her run off.

“Amity!” 

She turned to see Luz, hands slapped down on the counter as she stared at her with shock, a woman with long gray hair stood at her side laughing. 

“What? You wouldn’t say anything to her!” Amity huffed, moving up to the counter. 

“I was talking to Eda about it just now in the back,” Luz grumbled, looking embarrassed as the older woman at her side wiped at the tears in her eyes, Eda, most likely. 

“Normally, I’m not about chasing away customers, but that’s probably for the best.” She crossed her arms and grinned at Amity, a single gold tooth poked out from between her lips. She bumped Luz with her hip and her grin turned wicked. “I like your new girlfriend, Kid. She's tough, you need that.” 

Luz started to sputter as Amity flushed bright red, but before either one could correct her, Eda was already turning and walking away. 

“Fill up the coffee grinder when you get a chance, Luz!” she called before disappearing into the back, leaving the two standing there, looking at each other red-faced and quiet. 

“So, uh… see you at home?” Luz asked, neither addressing Eda’s comment. Amity just nodded and hightailed it out of there without a second look, having accomplished what she came to do and some extra. 

Amity spent the rest of the afternoon worried, Luz hadn’t seemed mad, but once the heat of the moment had passed, she regretted it. Not helping Luz, but that she had said she didn’t want to make a big deal of it, and then she had to go and make a big deal out of it. She sighed to herself as she sat at the kitchen table only half paying attention to her studies laid out in front of her.

How could she not say something though, seeing how freaked out Luz was? Still, she hadn’t been asked to get involved and Luz had expressly said she didn’t wanna do anything about it, she should have respected her wishes.

About that time her phone rang and she glanced down at it to see her sister's face beaming up at her from the table. She hummed for a moment, wondering if she really wanted to answer that. She had texted both her siblings off and on since she’d been kicked out but this was the first time either of them had called.

Finally, she picked it up and hit accept.

“Mittens!” A pair of voices rang out of the phone making her pull her ear away from the receiver. 

“Hey, you guys,” she greeted, unable to stop from smiling as she heard their voices. 

“How are you, are you doing okay?” Emira asked.

“How's couch surfing going?” Edric echoed after her.

“I’m fine, Em. I guess I never mentioned it, but I moved into a new place a couple of months ago, a friend of Gus and Willow’s needed a new roommate.”

“Ooooh, how's that?” Emira hummed. 

“How are they?” Edric questioned.

“It’s nice enough, it’s close to work and school and she’s… great,” she finally said, unable to stop the way she smiled nor the slightly dreamy tone that entered her voice and hoped beyond hope that the twins didn’t notice.

They did.

“Oh! She?!” 

“She’s great, huh?”

The twin's voices echoed through the phone and her cheeks turned pink at the teasing tone in their voices. 

“We’re not talking about this.” She put her foot down and there was a long silence on the other end of the line. she could just picture the twins looking at each other with that stupid knowing smirk.

“Fine, fine… do you think we could stop by tomorrow afternoon?” Emira asked and Amity could smell the plot in the air.

"No,” she said flatly. 

“We have that stuff you asked us for, you know, your birth certificate and all that important shit you're going to need at some point?” her sister's voice sang cheerfully and Amity cursed under her breath.

She did need that 'important shit'. 

She sighed wearily and could practically feel the two smirking at her over the phone, knowing they had won.

"Fine," she growled out. "I'll text you the address. You can come over at one," she said, tone not brooking for any argument.

"We’ll be there!" They sang in unison and Amity growled just as the front door opened and Luz stepped in.

"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you!" they chirped and Amity rolled her eyes even as she smiled.

"Love you too." With that, she clicked the phone and set it down.

"Hey, Amity!" Liz beamed at her as she saw her put down her phone.

“Hey, so… how was work?” she asked and Luz hummed as she walked over and sat down at the table across from her. 

“Well, that woman wasn’t waiting outside for me after work for the first time in weeks…,” Luz announced.

Before she could go on Amity cut in.

“About that, Luz…,” she started and Luz’s attention focussed on her. “I’m sorry about that…” 

“Sorry?” Luz cocked her head. “What are you sorry for?” she blinked, clearly confused.

“You said you didn’t want to make a big deal about it and then I went and did it for you…” she frowned to herself and looked down at her hands sitting clasped together on the table. Pointedly refusing to look at Luz. “I had no right to do that, I should have left it alone.” 

She jolted as a dark hand reached over and tentatively wrapped around one of hers and her head jerked up to look at Luz, who was smiling tenderly at her as her warm fingers wrapped around Amity’s much smaller hand. She could feel the heat spreading across her face as she did and her stomach was flipping so hard she thought it might come up out of her throat at any moment. 

“I know what I said, but you were right, I should have done something about it sooner, I was just… kinda scared.” she shrugged, looking down at the table. Carefully, Amity turned her hand over and held Luz’s back, giving it a comforting squeeze and making Luz look up at her and smile. “So, thanks… for looking out for me.” 

“Yeah…,” was all she could manage with a slow nod.

Luz gave a final squeeze before standing moving down out of the kitchen.

“Welp, we’re going out tonight so I’m gonna go get ready.” she paused to look over her shoulder. Just so you know, I’ll be in the shower…” Luz grinned to herself

Amity’s pink cheeks turned bright red at the teasing tone. Luz chuckled to herself as she walked down the hall to her room.

Amity groaned and dropped her forehead onto the table with a quiet thump. 

~ ~ ~

  
The first stop of the night was not the club Luz had mentioned but a dingy-looking pizza place that Luz and Gus claimed had the best pizza in the entire city.

Looking at the worn and torn, green upholstery in the booths and the water stains that seemed to cover the walls, Amity wasn’t so sure about that but she kept those opinions to herself as they all settled into one of said booths and ordered the largest vegan cheese pizza they could. 

Amity had already completely forgotten about her first pizza incident with Luz and having known Willow since she was a child, she didn’t even think about it twice when she started cutting into her food with a fork. 

Gus snorted from across the table and she looked up.

“You eat your pizza with a fork?” he asked and Amity scowled as Willow chuckled from her place beside him. 

“That’s improved! When we were kids she used a fork and knife to eat her pizza, and hotdogs…,” Willow recalled and Gus snorted while Amity flushed.

“Hot dogs!” Gus nearly choked and Amity turned all the redder as the two continued to rib her mercilessly. 

“That was how I was raised!” she snapped as they continued to laugh, taking no notice of Luz as she watched. She could see the hot flush rising not only onto her cheeks but up the back of her neck and over her ears. Luz had quickly learned that meant Amity was more than just her usual flustered but truly embarrassed and hummed to herself, glancing down at her unused fork sitting on the table and picked it up wordlessly, and started eating her pizza. 

“What are you doing?” Gus blinked at her and Luz shrugged. 

“We’re going to the club, I don’t wanna get nasty before we even get there…”

“She has a point,” Willow agreed. “You know how she usually eats…,” she chuckled and Gus snickered before the subject changed and Amity glanced up at Luz, catching her eye for a brief moment.

Luz smiled and winked at her before going back to forking mouthfuls of pizza into her mouth. 

Amity couldn’t stop the hard thumping in her chest even if she wanted to. 

‘ _The Haunted Mansion’_ was a scant few blocks down from the pizza place and was not what Amity would have expected when they walked into the nightclub. She kind of expected a place called _‘The Haunted Mansion’_ to have a sort of Halloween theme or at least be creepy or scary but it just looked like any other stylish modern jazz club that she had ever seen over the last couple of years.

It had a sleek, dark look. Blacks and bright violets decorated the room from the upholstery to the tapestries that decorated the walls. Loud jazz music filled the air and the place was crowded with people all milling about talking, dancing, and drinking. 

“What do you think?” Luz asked as she came up beside her as they walked through the door, Gus and Willow hurrying ahead of them and out onto the dance floor. 

“It’s nice.” She nodded, looking around.

“Oh, I see GH at the bar, come on, I’ll introduce you.” She grinned, grabbing Amity’s hand and dragging her up to the bar. Amity was too stunned by the sudden contact to stop her as she was hauled along to the bar.

Halfway there she finally managed to unstick her jaw.

“Why do they call her ‘GH’?” Amity asked as they weaved through the crowd of half-drunk patrons and dancers all moving in time with the music. 

“She’s the Ghost Host!” Luz grinned at her over her shoulder. “The Ghost Host of The Haunted Mansion!” 

“Of course,” Amity rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

“I know she has a real name, but that's always what Eda calls her so...” She shrugged.

They finally pushed up to the bar and came face to face with a woman that towered over both of them, she had to be at least six and a half feet, maybe taller and Amity found herself craning her neck back to look up at the black-haired woman as she turned her attention to them. Sharp, violet eyes lighting up with joy as a wide smile broke out across her face.

“Luz!” she greeted as Luz plopped herself onto one of the stools at the bar and Amity climbed into the one beside her. “I didn’t know you would be in tonight.” The woman smiled at her and then those bright eyes slid to Amity and her smile seemed to widen somewhat. “You brought a… friend?” she asked, looking at Luz who seemed to know what she was getting at, and in the dimness of the room, Amity swore she could see a hint of a flush breaking out across Luz’s dark cheeks. 

“This is Amity, my roommate,” she introduced with a little bite but the woman only laughed, nodding.

“Of course,” she said, grinning at Luz, who huffed but said nothing else as GH turned to her.

“A pleasure, Amity.” she held out a hand and Amity reached out to take it, giving it a shake.

“Ah, you too.” She nodded.

“So! What can I get the two of you?” she asked.

“Just my usual.” Luz grinned and GH nodded and turned to Amity.

“Gin and tonic?” she asked and the woman quickly set about making their drinks. 

A couple of minutes later a tall, very sweet-looking drink was set down in front of Luz who grinned and quickly set upon it as a glass of clear, bubbly liquid was set in front of Amity.

“What is that?” Amity asked, eyeing the sugary-looking beverage as Luz sucked it down through a crazy straw of all things.

“Strawberry pina colada,” she mumbled around the straw before pulling back to lick her lips and Amity certainly was _NOT_ watching the motion with far too much attention, not at all. 

Luz opened her mouth to speak but something seemed to catch her eye and she grinned, hurrying across the room. Amity turned in time to watch her grab up a smaller, dark-skinned woman with dual black and silvery-white hair in her arms and spin her around with a grin. The other woman laughed and wrapped her arms around Luz’s neck, squeezing tightly. 

Amity took a long drink and winced at the unexpected strength, but it didn't faze her long as she watched Luz set the woman down but neither seemed to let go as they talked animatedly back and forth to each other, making her frown. 

She didn’t recognize her, she wasn’t part of her and Luz’s usual friend group. 

She hummed behind the class as Luz suddenly turned and was dragging the other woman back over toward the bar. 

“Amity! This is Skara. Skara, this is Amity, my new roommate,” Luz introduced them and the two exchanged pleasantries. “Oh, I gotta go tell Willow you’re here!” Before Amity or Skara could say a thing she had turned and darted back off into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

“So, how do you like living with Luz?” Skara turned to her, making Amity jerk, almost forgetting the other woman was there as she watched Luz disappear. 

“Oh, uh, it’s... interesting…,” she hedged and Skara laughed.

“Yeah, she’s something else,” Skara agreed, a fond smile pulling at her lips and Amity hid her frown behind her glass as she took another long drink of the deceptively strong beverage.

“She is…,” she mumbled. 

“She’s super sweet….if not a little… chaotic…,” Skara laughed. Amity grunted, tipping back her glass and emptying it before turning around to GH who was watching her with a knowing grin. Amity ignored her.

“Can I get another?” 

By the time a fresh drink slid across the bar to her, Luz had returned with Willow and Gus in tow, they all hugged and said their hellos as Luz threw an arm over Skara’s shoulders and grinned at her. 

A sharp tug in Amity’s chest made her wince, which she hid behind her drink. She had no right to feel this way, Luz was just her roommate and friend, no matter what Amity might have wanted.

Somehow, that didn’t stop the twisting in her gut when Luz vanished onto the dancefloor with the other girl after calling out a quick ‘I’ll be right back!’ to Amity over her shoulder. 

“Hey, you good?” a voice at her elbow made her jump and look at Willow, who was looking at her with a pensive expression. 

“I’m fine,” she muttered, taking another drink. She could tell that Willow didn’t believe her one bit as she stared back at her.

“Uhuh, so the reason you’ve downed two drinks in twenty minutes is because you’re perfectly fine and not jealous at all…” Willow nodded and Amity could feel the mocking tone in the words and glared back at her, taking a defiant drink, never breaking eye contact with her friend as she leveled her with an unimpressed look. 

“Amity… Skara is…,” Willow started only for Gus to appear at her side and before she could stop him, was pulling her back into the crowd that had accumulated onto the dance floor. Amity grumbled to herself as she looked out over the pulsating crowd of people around her, catching the occasional glimpse of Gus and Willow but that wasn’t what she was looking for. The ice clinked quietly, drowned out by the music blaring over the speakers as she swirled the remaining swig of liquid around in her glass. 

Finally, among the throng of people, she caught sight of Luz twirling Skara around with a wide grin and she felt another sharp squeeze on her insides. 

_‘Stop it!’_ she scolded herself, trying to drown out the twinge as she shot back the rest of the liquid. It burned her throat before settling like stones in the pit of her stomach and spun back around to the bar where GH glanced at her knowingly from the corner of her eye as she wiped down the counter. 

“You could try talking to her…” she started but stopped when sharp, amber eyes shot up to look at her and she shrugged. “... or have another drink,” she suggested, already knowing where this was heading. Amity nodded sharply and after a minute, picked up the freshly made tonic pushed under her nose and wasted no time shooting it all back and ordering another. After which GH quietly slipped out from behind the bar and disappeared into the crowd. It was halfway through the next glass that a pair of hands clapped onto her shoulders, making her jump.

“Amity!” her chair was spun around, bringing her face to...well, chest, with Luz as she grinned down at her. Her head spun a little with the sudden, dizzying motion and she shook herself a little trying to listen to whatever Luz was saying to her. 

“W-what?” she asked, blinking up at her as her. 

“I said come dance with me, GH is gonna sing!” Luz stepped back and held out a hand to her. Amity blinked down at the offered hand, vision starting to blur at the edges. How long had they even been here, an hour? Two? She wasn’t sure. She could turn around and take a guess by the number of empty glasses sitting on the bar and their half-melted states, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Luz’s hand, nor stop herself from slipping hers into it almost automatically.

“Sure,” she heard herself mumble and Luz grinned as she pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a little as she stood for the first time in a while and Luz paused.

“Are you okay?” she asked, stepping closer and peering down at Amity, concern shining in her eyes and Amity nodded.

“I’m fine,” she managed to say and she almost believed it herself. Luz seemed content with the answer and the current song playing faded into quiet. Instead of the loud sounds of another swing band coming out over the speakers they went off completely as GH stepped out onto the stage at the front. Her tall, sharp frame commanded the room's attention as she strode up to the microphone and glanced at the DJ, who nodded, and then the lilting sounds of a piano filtered out, quiet and gentle at first before growing stronger. 

_“Why do I do just as you say, why must I just give you your way. Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget?”_

GH’s deep, husky voice crooned out through the microphone, and Amity was mesmerized by the sounds for a moment before her attention snapped to Luz as her arm wrapped around her waist and the fingers of her left hand laced with Amity’s right. The air around the place had grown slower, quieter in the wake of the owner's soft, melodic vocals. 

Amity was hardly conscious of her feet moving across the floor, gently pulled along by Luz. Her head was fuzzy and it was hard to focus on anything other than the soft music filtering through the air and Luz’s body heat seeping into her. A potent combination that was only making the lethargic feeling in her grow, making her limbs feel heavy. 

She let it and leaned her head against Luz’s shoulder, allowing her to lead them slowly across the floor in time with the music. With her head pressed against Luz’s collar, she could hear the taller woman’s heartbeat in her ear. A comforting, rhythmic sound that unconsciously made Amity relax. She leaned heavily against her, Luz’s solid form bearing most of her weight as they danced, but she didn’t seem to mind and only tugged Amity in closer, leaning her head against the top of hers and she was sure she heard Luz sigh breathily into her hair. 

_“It had to be you, I wandered around and I finally found somebody who would make me be true and could make me be blue..”_

Amity clung all the tighter as the song droned on and she vaguely wished it would never end, that this wasn’t a one-time thing between friends. A friend Amity would very much kiss if only Luz were to ask. She cringed as guilt stabbed at her. If Luz were even mildly interested wouldn’t she have at least the inkling of a clue by now? Not that she knew what she was doing half the time herself anyway. She internally cursed her parents, not for the first time, for all the fear, all the uncertainty that had plagued her nearly her entire life. For the guilt, anger, and frustration she had to deal with now, and for who knew how long. 

For the mess she was now. 

Her grip on Luz tightened, unaware that she had stopped moving.

God, why did this have to be so damn hard? Why did Luz have to be so adorable and sweet and kind and make this so fucking hard!? Her vision was starting to swim a little and she wasn't sure if it was alcohol or tears. She squeezed them shut to block out the muddling images.

She hoped it was the alcohol. 

“Hey,” a soft call made her jerk back to look up. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Luz asked her quietly, leaning down so their faces were a scant few inches apart and Amity’s breath hitched in her throat as Luz’s fanned out across her face in a gentle wave that made goosebumps jump up the back of her arms and neck.

“I…” She stepped back and nearly stumbled as her legs tried to buckle but Luz’s iron grip on her waist kept her standing. She pulled back out of her arms, shaking her head as everything went a little fuzzy. “No,” she finally mumbled. No, she was very much not okay and it wasn’t just the alcohol pumping through her system. “I think I’m gonna go home…” she turned and hurried off the dancefloor as fast as her legs would allow at the moment, which was not fast enough to escape Luz, who was quickly back at her side, arm wrapped around her waist.

“Come on then, I’ll take you home,” she offered and Amity pushed her away, trying to form some sort of coherent thought as everything turned into a giant muddled mess in her brain. Everything was just too much. 

Too loud, too warm, too… She glanced up at Luz, still looking at her, concerned. 

Too hard. 

“No, you stay, I can get a ride…” she didn’t even have a chance to finish the thought before Luz was grabbing her hand.

“No, you’ve had too much to drink, I’m gonna take you home,” she insisted and didn’t leave any room for argument as she gently pulled Amity along.

She was too tired to argue and everything seemed to turn hazy as Luz pulled her over to their friends crowded at the bar and told them she was going to take Amity home. 

The heavyweight in her gut only seemed to double as Luz let go of her long enough to wrap Skara in a tight hug and mumble something to her before she turned back to Amity and the next thing she knew they were in an Uber and headed back to their apartment. 

The street lights seemed to blur by and she wasn’t even vaguely aware of Luz’s worried eyes boring holes into the back of her head as she stared listlessly out the window at the cityscape whizzing by in bright flashes of light. 

Her eyes were burning and it took all her conscious effort to push back the tears that threatened to fall. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and squeezed her eyes shut.

She felt pathetic.

She was drunk, sitting in a dirty Uber on her way home at, she didn’t even know what time it was, and her stupidly kind, thoughtful, and considerate roommate that she had a massive crush on was sitting a mere two feet away and Amity had never felt like crying so bad in her life.

The trip up three flights of stairs to their apartment, with Luz’s arm, wrapped tightly around her waist felt like it took a lifetime before they finally stumbled inside and Amity hobbled over to flop herself down onto the couch. 

She buried her face in the cushions and half-listened to Luz doing something in the kitchen. She didn’t care what, she just wanted to lay here and wallow in self-pity. 

She wasn’t sure how long she laid there, but it was probably no more than a few minutes before something was nudging her shoulder and she turned her face out of the cushion to look at Luz, sitting on the coffee table with a glass of water in one hand.

“Here, drink this,” she nudged her into sitting up and deposited the glass into her hands. Amity stared down at the clear liquid with dull, heavy eyes. She couldn’t even bring herself to lift it to her mouth.

“Amity…,” the quiet call of her name made her look up at Luz, still looking at her worriedly. “Drink that and then I’ll help you to your room,” she mumbled softly. 

Amity’s grip on the glass tightened and again her eyes began to burn, but now she didn’t have the strength to hold them back and she could feel them slip out and slide down her cheeks against her will. 

“Amity, what’s wrong?” Luz jerked forward, and then her hands were on Amity’s face, warm fingers wiping tears away as quickly as they could fall. Her touch was so hot it nearly burned and Amity choked. 

It was all too much and the glass slipped from her hand as she shot to her feet, making Luz jerk back in surprise.

“Stop!” she choked out. “Just… stop, Luz,” she slurred, voice thick and still crying as she glared down at the confused woman. 

“What-” Luz couldn't even think to form half a sentence before Amity was scrubbing angrily at her face as a half-choked sob tried to burst out of her throat. 

“I can’t, I just can't do this!” she cried and Luz shot to her feet.

“What, what can’t you do?” she asked, panicked as Amity began to cry in earnest. She had no idea what was happening or what to do with the bawling girl. 

“You!” she sobbed, throwing out her arms at Luz, who blinked. 

“Me? What did I do?!” she questioned.

“What don’t you do?!” Amity managed to spit out around a tongue that felt half numb in her mouth. “You’re just so….” she shook her hands at Luz, who frowned, waiting for whatever hurtful thing Amity was about to spit out at her. She knew she could be a lot, had been told it all her life but she had really thought Amity was different. 

“You’re just so damn cute all the fucking time!” she finally shouted and Luz blinked.

“Huh?” was the only halfway eloquent thing Luz could manage at that, especially as Amity said it all while crying like that was a bad thing. 

“You heard me,” she snapped. “You’re just so damn cute and sweet and funny and I…,” she choked on another cry. “I shouldn’t feel this way about you and I can’t stop it…,” she blubbered as Luz stared at her slack-jawed. 

With a growl, she shouldered past her and stumbled down the hall, but she didn’t get very far before Luz was on her again, grabbing her hand and jerking her to a halt. She stumbled but Luz quickly righted her. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” She shook a hand as if trying to understand what was happening here. “What are you saying… that you… like me?” Luz pointed to herself and Amity made a hissing sound through her teeth as she tried to choke back on the cries bubbling up in her throat and clamp down on the tears still burning through her swimming vision.

“What kind of stupid fucking question is that, who wouldn’t!?” she barked and tried to pull herself out of Luz’s grip but she held fast to the belligerent drunk as she tried to yank herself free. 

“I don’t understand why you’re upset by that!” Luz shouted back.

“Because you don’t feel that way about me!” she snarled.

“Says who!?” Luz growled back. They both stopped, staring back at each other as tears continued to roll down Amity’s cheeks. “Who said I don’t feel that way about you?” she asked much softer this time, her grip on Amity’s wrist loosening now that she was sure she wasn't going to try and run off.

Amity sniffed and scrubbed at her face with her free hand.

“Do you?” she asked, voice raspy and barely above a whisper. The vulnerability in her shaking frame couldn’t have been clearer. 

With a gentle tug, Luz pulled her into her arms and squeezed her. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Luz mumbled into her hair, repeating Amity’s words back to her. Amity sniffed and buried her face in Luz’s neck, tears still squeezing past her lashes. Luz held her tightly, till the tears eventually stopped, running her fingers through her hair and murmuring quiet words in her ear. 

When she finally stopped, Luz untangled herself from her and stepped back to wipe at the remaining tears on her cheeks with her thumb.

“Luz…,” Amity mumbled thickly but Luz just shook her head.

“You’re drunk,” she chuckled and Amity frowned. Yes, she guessed she was. “We can talk about it in the morning when you aren’t,” she promised. Amity wanted to argue, but she could barely form thoughts she was suddenly so tired. She just nodded and Luz smiled at her. “I’m gonna clean up that…” She nodded to the water spilled across the floor in front of the couch. “... and you should go to bed.” 

Amity mumbled something that sounded agreeable enough to Luz and she quickly helped her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn't even take off her shoes or crawl under the covers before flopping bonelessly onto the bed. She was vaguely aware of Luz laughing somewhere behind her and then her shoes being pulled off before she was out like a light.

~ ~ ~

Everything hurt and she hated that she was even alive right now. 

That was the first halfway coherent thought Amity had when she surfaced back into consciousness the next morning. Her mouth tasted gross and felt like it was full of cotton. 

She peeled her eyes open and immediately slammed them shut again as the light from her window shot straight into them and to the back of her brain in searing waves of pain.

She hissed and buried her face into her pillow, trying to blot out the harsh light and quiet the throbbing in her head.

She laid there a while, till finally she could stomach the sunlight enough to sit up and a wave of sudden dizziness hit her like a Mac truck. She hunched over as her stomach rolled before she shot to her feet and slammed open her door, rushing into the bathroom, making it just in time to spill her guts into the toilet.

She was barely aware of the hands pulling back her hair out of her face a few moments later as she wretched up the contents of her stomach.

“Ughhhh,” she groaned when the heaving finally stopped and her head was pounding between her ears.

“Better?” a quiet voice over her shoulder asked and Amity winced. She didn't need to look, she knew who it was. 

“No…,” she said, voice scratchy and her throat burned horribly. Something cold pressed against her cheek and she glanced over to find a glass of water hanging in the air in a familiar hand. Amity took it with a mumbled thanks and sipped on it. It did wonders for the acrid burning in her throat. 

Luz crouched down behind her, coming into view and Amity pointedly looked anywhere else.

As if the fuzzy memories of last night weren’t bad enough, now she had to sit here on their bathroom floor drinking water after Luz had watched her puke up her guts. 

_Perfect._

“Not feeling so hot, huh?” Luz asked quietly and Amity wanted to snap back something smart but held her tongue. Luz was taking care of her and she wasn’t going to be an asshole about it no matter how bad she felt. 

“No,” she managed.

“Do you need anything?” she spoke softly. Amity just shook her head and Luz nodded, hauling herself back to her feet, but not before running a hand gently across her back. “Call me if you need anything.” Then she left and Amity groaned to herself.

“God, I wish I were dead…,” she grumbled before going back to sipping on the water. 

It took a while before she felt human enough to come out of the bathroom to find Luz sitting on the couch, tapping away at her laptop and every loud click and clack of the keys were like nails being pounded into Amity’s skull. Strangely, the curtains in the living room were drawn shut, blocking out the sunlight. Usually, Luz had every available entryway for sunlight open to let as much of it as possible filter in. 

Luz looked up as she approached and smiled at her, forgoing her usual loud greeting, for which Amity was grateful as she flopped onto the couch beside her.

“Feeling any better?” Luz asked and Amity grunted. 

“Not really but here I am… whoo” she spun a finger around.

“You were… kinda loaded last night,” Luz agreed and Amity groaned, laying her head back on the armrest. 

“I’m sorry,” Amity said and Luz blinked. 

"For…?,” she started and Amity sighed.

“For getting stupid drunk and overly emotional, making you leave the club early to take care of me… for starters,” she muttered to herself. Luz frowned and closed her laptop, banishing its bright light that even from here hurt Amity’s eyes.

“Are you sorry for… the things you said to me last night?” she asked tentatively. 

“No!” Amity jerked her head back up to look at Luz and winced at her own volume. “No, Luz… I’m sorry for how that all came out,” she admitted, “...but I’m not sorry I said it.” 

Luz seemed to relax some as she sat her laptop on the table and turned to face Amity.

“So… you wanna talk about that?” she asked and Amity sighed quietly to herself.

She had a massive headache, her whole body ached, and her mouth tasted vile. 

Sure, might as well add this fun little conversation on top of it.

As if sensing her thoughts Luz held up a hand. 

“We don’t have to do this now if you’re not up to it…,” she offered and Amity shook her head, and immediately regretted it as pain jolted behind her eyes. 

“It’s fine,” she mumbled. 

“Sooooo,” Luz drawled, not sure exactly what to say, and decided to try and make this as quick and painless as possible. “You have a thing for me?” she asked and Amity groaned internally.

_‘Why, Luz?’_

“Yes,” she finally ground out. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked and Amity sputtered at that.

“What exactly should I have said?!”

“I dunno!” Luz shrugged. “ ‘Hey, I think you’re cute’, something!”

“Luz!” Amity slapped a hand against her eyes and groaned aloud this time. “Well, why didn’t you say anything?!” she fired back and Luz frowned.

“It didn’t seem like a good time…,” she said after a long moment of thoughtful silence. 

“What does that even mean?” Amity frowned at her and Luz hummed.

“You just got thrown out of your parents’ place for being gay and were still trying to get everything together… I didn’t wanna add anything on top of that.” She shrugged and Amity all but deflated at the words. “I’m sorry…”

“No... don’t be sorry, you were right… I definitely didn’t need anymore to worry about, I only just recently feel like I have everything under control again…,” she mumbled. 

“So, is now a good time?” she asked, cocking her head and Amity snorted. 

“While I'm in the middle of the worst hangover I’ve ever had? Sure, why not?” she scoffed. “If seeing me vomit hasn’t changed your mind…”

“It hasn’t,” she quickly interjected with a laugh and Amity rolled her eyes.

“Then I guess now is fine.” 

“You wanna get dinner tomorrow night then, like… a date?” she asked with a grin and Amity chuckled, smiling fondly at her. 

“Yes, Luz, I would.” 

“Great…. Maybe somewhere without a bar?” she teased and Amity groaned again, laying her head back down on the armrest. 

“I’ll never drink again…,” she mumbled, throwing an arm up to cover her eyes.

“I didn’t take you to be much of a drinker…,” Luz admitted. 

“Normally, I’m not….” she nodded.

“So last night was… what?” Luz asked and Amity frowned. There was no sense in starting things off with a lie. 

“I was… upset…,” she admitted after a moment. 

“About?” Luz pushed. Amity made a low keening noise in her throat. She was going to make her say it, of course she was. 

“You…,” she said.

“Me?” Luz repeated, bewildered.

“And Skara…,” she finished.

“Skara!” Luz barked and Amity flinched at the loud noise, but that was better than when Luz started to laugh and she could feel her face burning beneath her arm, which she adamantly refused to move from her face.

When her laughter faded into mirthful chuckles, Luz reached over and pulled her arm away from her face.

“Amity,” she chuckled. “Skara was my roommate before you, we went to high school together,” she said and Amity’s head shot up. “We’re just good friends and she has a boyfriend, who she moved out to live with.” Luz was smirking at her and Amity just wanted to smack the look right off her face. “It’s kinda cute to know you get jealous so easily though…,” she said with that knowing smirk and Amity growled and dropped her head back down, petulantly covering her face with her arm again.

“Leave me alone…,” she grumbled and Luz laughed, but before she could utter another word someone was banging on their front door, making Amity cringe. Luz blinked, turning to look at it. 

“Who -”

“Open up, Mittens!” A pair of voices called through the door and Amity winced at the voices, curling up into a ball. 

“No….,” she hissed.

“Who's 'Mittens’?” Luz mumbled and stood, walking over to the door.

“Luz, don’t!” Amity jerked but before she could stop her, the door swung open.

“Hello?” Luz looked at the pair standing in front of her. “Can I help you?” 

“I should hope so, I’m Edric,” the young man introduced himself.

“And I’m Emira,” the woman said with a devious smile.

“We’re Amity’s older siblings,” they said and Luz seemed to light up at the news, whipping back around to Amity.

“I didn’t know you had a brother and sister!” 

“Wow, Amity,” Emira scoffed as Luz stepped aside to let them in.

“We’re hurt,” Edric pressed a hand to his chest and made the fakest sniffling sound Amity had ever heard.

“You’re gonna be hurt…,” Amity growled, sitting up as her siblings strolled into her and Luz’s apartment. 

“So you must be the _‘great’_ roommate?” Emira asked, turning to Luz and putting much too much emphasis on ‘great’. Luz spun around to look at her.

“Aww, you talk about me to your siblings?” she asked and Amity groaned, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering her head with it as she flopped back down across the cushions.

She was too hungover for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This... was not meant to be so long... I swear.  
> i dunno for 5-6k turned into this...


End file.
